


A night to remember

by Pegas



Series: Hex and Wolf [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bondage, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegas/pseuds/Pegas
Summary: Hosuh had a secret crush on Sean and Nathan for a while now. He always hoped for a chance to be with them but who would know this chance would come to him after a boring hallowe’en party.(You don’t have to know about the main story to enjoy the smut but it can help knowing the characters more)





	1. The boring beginning

“Yes, we are almost ready. Just wait until you see Nathan’s costume.” Luna said through the phone. I could basically hear the teasing grin on her face. 

“Alright, don’t be late. We are going to get Bella and go straight to the party. Meet you there.” I said and closed the phone. I adjusted my top hat and bow tie for the thousandth time. 

I was wearing a magician costume ironically. My first plan was to wear a witch costume but Bella already stole that idea so I chose the second best option. It wasn’t anything charming or sexy. I was basically wearing a tuxedo with a top hat and a staff. 

“Okay I’m ready. How do I look?” Hosuh came out of his bedroom with a dragon costume. It was one of those animal shaped pyjamas that got on sale for the hallowe’en. He looked fricking adorable. 

“Best dragon I’ve seen. Looks so cute.” I said as I took a quick pic. Hosuh shouted but didn’t do anything to make me delete the pic.

“How many dragons have you seen anyway?” He said with his arms crossed.

“A lot... in television and internet but that’s not the point.” 

“It’s not?” He cocked a brow. 

“The point is you gonna steal lots of hearts with that look.” I winked at him. 

“Sure...” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m telling the truth! Someone has to be so tasteless to reject a cutie like you.” God, teasing Hosuh became my new favourite thing. Just how much he blushes when he gets a compliment is crazy. 

“That’s not even what I want! I don’t want to go get someone.” He looked away in embarrassment. 

“That’s Okay. You can still have fun with us.” I pulled him out of the dorm. He closed the door and locked it and we went to the girls dorm to get Bella. 

———————————————————

“I’m still working on my wicked laugh. How about this? Hihihihihii!!” Bella laughed as she rubbed her hands together. 

She was wearing a black robe that was made to look old. She was also wearing a classic witch hat and green make up. She was looking like the most cliche witch ever. 

“Not bad but don’t do that in the middle of the party.” I said. I was driving the car and Bella was sitting next to me because she shouted shotgun before we reached the car. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s annoying.” I deadpanned. 

“That’s the point! Witches laugh like that to keep annoying people away. As a witch you should have known it.” She shook her head in disapproval. 

“Sorry, my bad.” I said sarcastically. “Do you know what Nathan and Luna are going to wear tonight?” I asked. 

“No idea. We are going to see it soon anyway.” She said. I pulled next to Luna’s car. We were driving in Don’s car. Bella somehow managed to get permission from him. 

Luna and Nathan got out from the front door and we both stood there with our mouths open. I managed to close my mouth first and I closed Bella’s mouth too. Then noticed Hosuh was in the same situation so I helped him out too.

Luna was wearing a tight pencil skirt and a shirt that was unbuttoned a bit too much that the crack between her breasts was visible. She also was wearing fake eyeglasses and made her hair as a messy bun with a pencil stuck in it. She looked like a sexy assistant that you would see in movies. 

Nathan on the other hand made my heart skip a beat. He was wearing a police uniform that tightened around his body. The blue shirt and black pant were making his figure stand out more. He too unbuttoned his shirt to the point where some of his chest hair was visible. He had almost every cop equipment on his belt from a baton to real handcuffs. He also had shades but they were sitting on his head as an accessory. 

“Forget the party. Just take me to the bedroom.” Bella said as she went and wrapped her arm around Luna’s waist. 

Nathan came closer to me and Hosuh and chuckled to our expressions. 

“Hey there. I hope neither of you have been naughty.” He said with a sexy voice. 

“Yes, I have been naughty officer. Please arrest me.” I teased back. The sexual tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. 

“I wouldn’t mind... getting arrested by you.” Hosuh agreed. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. Even though I got jealous a bit I couldn’t blame him. 

“We will see. Depends on if you behave tonight.” Nathan smirked. I wasn’t sure which one of us was that directed to. Maybe both?

“Where did you even get a police uniform?” I asked. Trying to sound calm.

“Dad got me a spare one from his office. I asked him especially for one size smaller so it would be tighter but not uncomfortable.” He spun around and I got a glance of his ass. I whistled and Nathan chuckled. 

“Ready to go?” He asked with a grin. 

———————————————————

“Man, this place is insane!” Bella shouted. It was hard to hear her from the loud music and cheering of people. 

“You mean loud as hell!” Luna said. Both Nathan and Luna seemed uncomfortable from the too much noise. 

“Yeah, lets go to the kitchen! That part should be quieter.” I suggested. Five of us went through the sea of crowd until we reached the kitchen. 

It wasn’t quiet but it was much better than the sitting room where the speakers were. The table in the middle was full of snacks of all kind with a punch bowl in the middle. There was also a ice box where the beers were sitting. 

We gathered at the front of the sliding backyard door after we got some chips and punch. We chatted around a bit and watched the guys dance. Nathan and Luna wanted to dance but it was too loud and crowded in the dance floor. Also Bella and I can’t dance even if our life depended on it. Hosuh didn’t want to go to the dance floor alone so he stuck with us. I felt sorry at first but he seemed happy nonetheless. 

“Wow, check these two out. They are literally making out on the dance floor.” Bella pointed at the couple rutting in clothes. The guy was wearing a sheriff costume while the girl wore a slutty cop costume. 

“Looks like that girl got the same idea as you Nathan.” Luna said with a teasing smile. 

“I think that’s a boy.” Bella said. Looking at them so carefully that it would be considered rude at this point. 

“You serious?” I looked back at the one with the police costume. Now that I looked at it their chest was too flat and they also had an adam’s apple. They were an actual trap. 

“Yeah man. It’s crazy and as a pan I am delighted.” Bella said but she shut her mouth as Luna pulled her close to her in a possessive manner. “Awww don’t worry baby, he could never beat you.” Bella said as she place a kiss on Luna’s cheek. 

———————————————————

After a half of hour talk Nathan finally yawned and hugged me from behind. 

“Alright. This party is now officially boring.” He said. 

“Yeah...” Hosuh said. He was laying onto Nathan. 

We were sitting on the cushions laid on the floor now. Bella and Luna was laying onto each other. 

“Maybe we should’ve joined the feast in the forest.” Bella said. She was eating popcorn. 

“Spending the eternity in deep world sounds better than this party.” I laughed.

“Wanna go back to our dorm? We can watch horror movies and stuff.” Nathan suggested.

———————————————————

“God... this movie sucked ass.” Bella groaned.

We were watching Blair witch but being real witches made it look like an anti witch propaganda. 

“Hey it was still better than that party.” I smiled. “Personally, I had fun.” 

“Yeah me too but next time I’m choosing the next movie.” She said as she and Luna got out of our dorm. 

Hosuh was also about to leave. He approached the door but was stopped by Nathan blocking his way. 

“Umm hey? What’s wrong.” He asked.

“I thought you would stay a bit longer. You know... just us three. Having some fun as guys.” Nathan said. There was a glint I know too well in his eyes. He was planning something. 

“Oh! Um sure. If that’s okay with you guys.” He looked at me and I just smiled and nodded. Poor Hosuh didn’t knew what was coming for him.


	2. A tiring middle

I look towards Hosuh and then Sean. Sean has a knowing look on his face. I shouldn’t be surprised that my mate can easily guess what I want to do. 

He puts down his staff and top hat down and approaches Hosuh from behind. He drops his arm around his shoulders. I swallow a growl of jealousy and step forward. Cmon wolf this is what we wanted. Don’t get jealous now. Mate is still ours, this is just an extra fun. 

“Let’s get rid of this costume first.” I reach forward and start unbuttoning the dragon pyjama. Hosuh looks down to my hands with wide eyes. Sean was right, he is really cute when he is shy. 

The suit falls down to reveal Hosuh in a short and a T-shirt. Sean holds the T-shirt from behind and slowly lifts it up. Damn... I never thought Hosuh would be this ripped. You can easily count his abs. My wolf licked his muzzle in hunger. 

“What kind of fun were you guys talking about?” Hosuh said as he looked around. I take out my handcuffs from my belt and jiggle them on one finger.

“One that is a bit on the playful side. Now lift your arms forward, will you?” I say and when he does I put the handcuffs on his wrists. 

“You are free to stop us if you want but until you do so... you are ours to play with.” Sean whispered to Hosuh’s ear and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hah, I can already see a tent forming in Hosuh’s shorts. Yeah Sean has the same effect on me. 

“Maybe we should choose a safe word for it. You know, something he can say if he wants to stop.” I suggested. 

“Don’t make it cheesy Nate. He can just say stop for that.” Sean said with a shake of his head. 

“Hey, I’m just trying to get in the mood. Don’t blame me for my wolf’s desires.” I frowned. My wolf growled at me. 

“You can’t blame everything on your wolf Nathan.” Sean said and my wolf barked. Weren’t you supposed to be on my side, you mutt? 

“Guys! It’s okay. I chose a safe word. It’s ‘dragon’ because of my costume.” Hosuh said with a shy smile. I grinned victorious at Sean as he just rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, now that’s settled. Let’s get rid of this.” I said as I kneeled down in front of his shorts and slowly pulled them down. His dick jumped back up as it was free from the shorts captivity. It was still hard in his boxers and there was a small stain of precum at the tip of the bulge. I licked it once before getting back up. 

“Wait for us on the couch.” Sean said. It was surprising to hear him almost demanding. It made me feel tingly in the inside. Maybe I should ask him to do it to me one day. 

Sean approached me as Hosuh sat on the couch and watched us. He seemed angry at first but I knew it was something else when he kissed me deeply. He pulled back with a pout. 

“You are so stubborn.” He said as he started unbuttoning my shirt. 

“So are you. Guess we can’t stop butting heads sometimes.” I said as I did the same with him. When compared to mine, Sean’s chest almost had no hair but he still kept his masculine look. I loved it about him. He looks he needs protection all the time but within he has a beast even wilder than mine. 

My wolf growled once more in pleasure when Sean started sniffing and kissing my chest. He was taking deep breaths before landing a kiss.

I did the same on him but at his shoulders. I made sure to leave some hickies too. I kissed the bite mark I left on his shoulder like I always do. It became like a ritual at this point. Reminding him and myself that we belong to each other. 

Sean then reached down and took off my belt. And tossed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Hosuh was still watching agape. His hand was slowly rubbing the bulge but never actually jerking it. 

“Let’s not make him wait too much.” Sean said as he pulled down my pants. My dick sprung up when he took off my boxers too. 

I quickly took off his boxers too. All three of us were hard as rocks. We went and sat on the couch next to Hosuh. Both of us placed our arms behind him and scooted closer so that he was squeezed between us. 

“You are left overdressed huh? Want us to fix that?” I asked. Winking at Sean to play along. 

“yes...” Hosuh’s cheeks were burning red and he was whispering so quietly I hardly heard him with my hearing. 

“Hmm I couldn’t hear anything. Did you hear anything Nate?” Sean asked with a playful smile. God, I love him. 

“Nope.” I said with a popping sound. “Guess he likes staying like this.” 

I couldn’t help myself and reached down and licked his abs and chest from down to up. Hosuh shivered and moaned from the stimulation. 

“See? Nathan is getting hungry. Just say that you want to start already or he might just end up ripping your boxer off.” Even though it sounds way hotter than just normally taking it off, Hosuh still needs his boxer. 

I growled a bit and nibbled at his penis softly. His whole body twitched as he moaned again. Good thing Sean put a spell on our dorm because there was no way it wouldn’t be heard from the outside otherwise. 

“Yes please...!” Hosuh said much louder than before. 

“Yes please, what?” I said smirking. Sean pushed me away. 

“Don’t bully him Nate or he is gonna cum before we can do anything.” He said as he pulled down the boxer. His dick sprung out and I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Hosuh’s dick was probably the half size of mine and a head shorter than Sean’s dick. It was really cute, small and thick. I wanted to lick it all night and from Sean’s expression I knew that he was thinking the same thing. 

So without a word both of us kneeled down in front of him and started licking it. Sean was licking the right side and I was licking the left. Our tongues were touching at the middle and we were sometimes kissing with Hosuh’s dick in the middle. 

Sean took the head in his mouth and sucked it for a while. When he let go I immediately took it in my mouth and continued the sucking. Sean was licking the balls while I took the whole dick in my mouth. My wolf was howling with pleasure but also was wanting more. 

“Aggh, I... I’m hahh! I’m coming!” Hosuh shouted. I quickly drew back my head so the squirting cum landed on both mine and Sean’s face. We only caught one drip in our mouths. 

Sean licked the dick clean before I licked the cum stains off his face. Surprisingly there was more cum on his face than I had on me. More surprising was that when Sean reached forward to lick my face. I smiled and my wolf wagged his tail happily but it wasn’t quite satisfied yet. 

We got up and got onto the couch. We stood on our knees and touched our hips in front of Hosuh. Our hard dicks were standing in front of his face. When he came back to his senses and noticed our cocks he looked up to us.

“Cmon, won’t you return the favour?” I said with a smirk. 

Hosuh looked back and licked the tip of my dick and then Sean’s. Sean let out a sigh of pleasure and wrapped his arm around my waist. I reached and grabbed his ass and tightly squeezed it. He looked at me with a sly smile and kissed me.

He then breathed into my mouth when Hosuh took his cock in his mouth. I looked down and grinned. 

“So he choose the shorter one first. Makes sense.” I yelped when Sean slapped my ass. I looked at him and growled threateningly, even though I didn’t mean it. He chuckled and kissed me while my teeth were bare. My expression softened as fast as an ice cream in summer. I licked his lips and smiled. 

Hosuh then moved onto my dick and sucked on it. I put my hand at the back of his head and groaned. When my dick was slick enough I stopped Hosuh and pulled his head back. He coughed a bit as we sat back down on the couch.

“So... which end do you want Sean?” I asked while I rubbed Hosuh’s leg. 

“Hmmm you take his ass and I can take care of the rest of him.” He said and planted a kiss on Hosuh’s neck and cheek. For some reason I feel furious when he kisses Hosuh. 

I push Hosuh towards Sean and hold him from the sides of his hips. Hosuh adjust himself as he raises his ass higher and leans down to suck Sean’s dick. I grab his buns and spread them to get a good view. Hosuh was good at sucking dick but his ass was still a virgin. There was also not even a single hair on his butt just like the rest of his body. 

I lick my lips hungrily just like my wolf. I have never done this with Sean so I hope he won’t get jealous. Sorry love, I promise I will do it next time. I reach down and lick the rim and see it squint. I hear a soft muffled moan from Hosuh and I take it as a permission to continue. 

I lick and lick until his ass is shining with my saliva. I then open my jaw wide and press it against his ass, pushing my tongue inside his hole. Hosuh moans louder with pleasure. The vibrations make Sean groan as well. It makes me happy to know that I can make my mate feel good without even interacting with him.

I lick and explore every part of his ass and rim with my tongue. After I am satisfied with the looseness of it, I pull my head back and look at my masterpiece. The open hole is now twitching, waiting to be filled again. I don’t make it wait and quickly place my cock at the entrance. 

“You ready for my meat?” I ask, poking my tip in and out teasingly. 

“Mmmhh!” Hosuh moans. His voice muffled by Sean’s dick in his mouth. Sean holding his head and pulling him deeper. 

I think he said yes. His dick is throbbing for attention but he can’t give any because of the handcuffs. So I reach down and slowly rub it as I push myself inside him. 

I thrusted in until my base hits his ass cheeks. I then pulled all the way back out and slam it in again. Hosuh’s constant moaning drives Sean off the edge and he cums inside Hosuh’s mouth. 

Sean sighs satisfied and lays down below Hosuh. His head is placed right below his dick. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Hosuh was thrusting into his mouth at the opposite pace with my thrusts. 

Hosuh was panting like he was near climax again and I also felt like I can cum any second. So instead of hard thrusts I quickened my pace until I felt the pressure. 

“Hmmm mmhh!!” Hosuh moaned. Looks like he was sucking off Sean again. From the change of his pace I knew he was cumming into my mates mouth. 

I couldn’t hold it anymore so with one last slam I released my cum deep into his ass. 

“Agghh fuck! Hahh...” When every last drop of my seed was in him I slowly pulled my dick out. A small amount of cum leaked out of the now wide hole. 

Sean patted at the side of Hosuh’s waist and he got off him. When Sean sat back up his dick was still hard. We can’t let him be the only one not completely satisfied but looks like Hosuh can’t move anymore. 

I quickly stood on top of him, facing him with a playful grin. He smiled back and grabbed my hips and pulled them closer to his dick. I adjusted myself and placed the tip at my rim. I did this before so I was feeling bold. 

I lowered myself until the whole tip was in. It went in easy because of its slickness. It would be easier if my ass was also prepared but it’s no time to back down. My mate needed a release and I was going to give that to him. I sat on it until the whole cock was in me in one go. Sean yelped with surprise and I growled with the pain mixed with pleasure. 

“Aghh! Fuck! Mhhh yeah that’s it. It’s all in.” I leaned onto Sean and moved my hips up and down. 

“Hahh! Warn me next time you asshole!” Sean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to himself, not letting me move. He then suddenly moved his hips up and slammed his dick in my ass. 

“Fuck! Heh, that’s all you got?” I groaned in pleasure. I loved the feeling but didn’t want to admit it. 

“Look who is talking. I know you like it.” He smiled slyly. He smiled back and licked his cheek. He kept his pace and slammed his hips. I laid my head on his shoulder, panting with my tongue out. Small yelps escaping my mouth when he hit my sweet spot. 

“Ahh I’m close.” Sean panted. 

“Shoot it in me!” I barked. I nibbled his shoulder but not as hard as the time I left my mark. 

Sean groaned and squeezed me with his arms as he shoot his load inside me in three slams. After the last thrust he kept it in as his cock twitched in me. 

“Love you...” Sean whispered in my ear. Placing a kiss on my cheek. 

“Love you two times.” I was never going to be bored of saying this. I sighed with a satisfied smile and my wolf was laying down on his back with his tail wagging lazily. At least that’s how I felt like it. It’s hard to describe how I knew what my wolf was doing within me. 

“Let’s go to bed. We can shower tomorrow.” Sean said with a yawn. “Is it okay with you Hosuh? Oh...” Sean chuckled and I looked at Hosuh. 

He was sleeping quietly. Guess he fainted after the tiring activity. I sighed and got up. I still had to take his handcuffs off and carry him onto the bed.


	3. A happy ending

Hmmm the sun is already up? I still feel sleepy. I snuggle closer to Nathan and sigh. Hold on... was Nathan always this tall? I slowly open my eyes and wait until I can see clearly. 

I am a part of a cuddle sandwich with Hosuh in the middle and Nathan and I are hugging him from two sides. It’s a miracle that the bed can still carry us or one of us still haven’t fell down. 

I huff and smile. I have to admit this is really nice. I place kisses on both of their cheeks and hold them closer. It feels great in the cold fall. Too bad the classes will start soon. Maybe I can nap for five more minutes... 

——————————————————

“Pssst! Sean wake up.” Someone kissed me on the cheek a few times until I opened my eyes. Nathan was standing next to me with a smile. Looks like he still hasn’t showered. 

“Come on. Hosuh already went ahead. We gotta go shower too.” Ugh it feels like a torture to get out of the bed but it must be done. 

“Mmh good morning to you too.” I grumbled. Nathan chuckled and kissed my forehead. 

“Good morning love. Let’s clean you up.” 

——————————————————

“Good thing we got safety measures here. Something could have happened to the poor girl.” Bella said with a devilish grin. 

“Bella... you almost pushed her down the stairs.” Luna rolled her eyes. 

“I know. There needs to be safety measures for idiots so they won’t end up making me a murderer.” She said as she put another piece of the pancake in her mouth.

“Isn’t it too early to talk about murder?” I asked as I put my tray on the table next to Nathan’s. 

“You would understand if you saw her. Even her expression screams ‘I am a dumbass bitch’.” Bella pointed her fork at me. I just shook my head and started eating my breakfast. 

“So... did you guys had fun?” Luna asked after a minute. 

“Huh?” Nathan asked but he seemed nervous. 

“I know you three went ahead and did something without us. I got that when I saw you closing the door before Hosuh getting out.” Luna said. Her eyes were going between all three of us. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about that?” Bella frowned.

“Because you would most likely break in and ruin whatever they were doing.” She gave a look at Bella. 

“No I wouldn’t... probably.” She poked her pancakes. 

“Well it’s none of my business but I am just curious. You three never did something like this before.” Luna said. 

“W-we just had some fun as guys. You know, boy stuff...” Nathan said but the slight blush on his cheeks were quite visible. Hosuh was in a worse state than him. 

“Yeah, there was an umm a video game that Hosuh wanted to show us.” I tried to think a lie but it just sounded ridiculous. 

“Tsk tsk, you could at least tell non sexist lies.” Bella narrowed her eyes.

“It’s true! I wanted to show them the game I had on my... switch.” Hosuh said but he looked like he was going to die from embarrassment. 

“Whatever. I don’t really care what you guys do. It’s actually nice that you get along better than before.” Luna said and Bella stopped pushing too. I let out a sigh of relief and didn’t look up from my plate until the class hours.

——————————————————

“Sean! Nathan! Guys, wait!” Hosuh ran and caught up to us.

“What’s up? Why the rush?” Nathan asked. He put a hand on Hosuh’s shoulder to calm him. Hosuh looked around nervously but finally looked at us again.

“I need to tell you guys something but not here.” Nathan and I looked at each other and back to him. We then followed him until we reached the back of the library. There were no one around.

“Alright. What did you want to tell us?” I asked. I was getting curious. 

“I... I have to tell you that... I have a crush on you, both of you.” He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He then opened it back when he heard us chuckle. 

“Oh we already knew about it.” Nathan said. 

“Yeah, it was kind of obvious.” I smiled apologetically. 

“You... knew? Was that why yesterday-“

“Yes and no.” I cut his sentence and raised my hand. 

“It’s actually complicated.” Nathan said, looking away. 

“We knew you had a crush on us and that’s why we wanted to give you a chance.” I started explaining. 

“But also... We kinda wanted to have a threesome. We were planning to find someone on Scruff or something but when we noticed your crush, it was a perfect chance.” Nathan said, blushing from having to explain his plan. Yes, it was his plan even though he was jealous. 

“So you guys knew and wanted to try it with me.” Hosuh spoke to himself. Then he looked up with a sheepish smile. “Thanks. I was afraid you would think it’s weird.” 

“Nah, if you knew half of our fant-ouch!“ Nathan shut his mouth when I punched his side. 

“Well, I’m not sure about the polygamy relationship but... if you ever want to have fun with us again, you know our room number.” I smiled. It wasn’t a surprise when Hosuh knocked our door three days later our talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first short story that revolved around our boys has ended! Another one is still work in progress but for the next story I have to ask to the readers of the main story: Who do you want to learn more about? Don or Cecil?


End file.
